warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Groth Onefinger
, descendants of the First Prophet]] Groth Onefinger was the first Ogre Butcher, holding the first feast on the lip of the Great Maw itself and being the first of his prophets. Groth was born as the son of the greatest Chieftain of the Ogre tribes, the famed Rothyogg of the Lazzar tribe. Yet as a pup, he was troubled with dark visions of the inevitable downfall of Ogre-kind. According to legend, when Groth's father returned from the Far North as a Mercenary of Cathay during the War of the Black Lotus, he and his band of mercenaries made their long trek back home, taking supplies of food from the peasants they passed. When they returned to their camp to receive their pay from the Imperial Army of Cathay, they found it devoid of the living save for Groth, who stood impassive even as his father and his brethren demanded an answer for this wanton killing. He gave no real answer save for a warning to his father before the old Chieftain died of a sudden heart-attack, mere moments that Groth slowly walked away into the distance. Considered a madman due to his insistence that the coming of the Ogre god was near, he was severely wounded in the cataclysm that proved him irrefutably correct. Groth was horribly burned by the resultant firestorm, losing his nose, eyelids, lips, ears, and all bar one of his digits to the searing flames. But Groth rose again like a hideous phoenix; blackened, wide-eyed and utterly convinced his god had come to earth. With unholy fervor, Groth tracked down his old tribe, the Lazzar and confronted the new chieftain, a large Ogre called Gilmog who was part of his father's mercenary company. No one knew except Groth that it was Gilmog who brought the horrors of the Great Maw upon their race. When the band tried to extort supplies form the Cathayan peasants, it was Gilmog who was the first of the Ogres to taste the tender meat of child flesh. That incident sealed the fate of the Ogres as the fate of the eaten children came to the ears of the Celestial Emperor. Gilmog, seeing the truth of his words, was helplessly frightened at the revelation even as his former tribe began to encircle him and eat him whole. Instilled with faith, Groth led the survivors of his tribe across the vitrified sands toward the impact crater. They battled thirst, hunger and despair, keeping their spirits high by eating the weaker members of the tribe on the way, until they set eyes on the Great Maw. Momentarily sated after devouring several thousand of his kin, it let Groth and his kin live. Groth became the first Butcher, slaughtering several of his kin and holding a cannibalistic feast right on the lip of the Maw itself. His name is still praised by Butchers across the Ogre Kingdoms, many of who still ritually burn themselves in honour of the first great prophet. His descendants, the Lazarghs, still live on the outskirts of the desolate wastes that used to be the Ogre homelands, and are twisted and malformed creatures, permanently wrapped in filthy sackcloth, with chains and piercings studding their flesh. They regard the Great Maw as their Tyrant, and the sound of their bells haunts the passes that lead to the Maw itself. Source * Warhammer Armies: Ogre Kingdoms (6th Edition) ** pg. 57 ** pg. 75 * Time of Legends: The Great Maw (Novel) LJ Goudling ** pg. Chapter 1: A Tale of the Ogre Kingdoms es:Groth Undedosolo Category:Ogre Butchers Category:Ogre Kingdoms Characters Category:G Category:O